Métamorphose
by o0 Valkyrie of Chaos 0o
Summary: Elle ne les comprends pas pourtant eux aussi sont humains. Elle sait que ce n'est que sur les livres qu'elle peu compter. Elle cherche des réponses, et elle va en trouver plus que se qu'elle ne s'imagine sur elle et sur le monde...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Appréhendant les évènements qui allait suivre mon entrée dans la salle de classe, j'hésitais un instant avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte. Mon entrée provoqua comme à l'habitude un silence tendu. Je sentais des yeux inquisiteur qui me dévisageaient sans retenus alors que je rejoignais ma place. J'avais choisi la plus isolée au fond de la salle côté fenêtre. Peu à peu les murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau. J'étais toujours gêné par leur attitude mais je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le leur laisser deviner.

Ma journée se déroula calmement comme à son habitude. Je relus quelques uns de mes passages préférés de la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux à la pause de midi pour me donner un peu de courage pour affronter l'exposé oral que je devais présenter en français. Les livres étaient pour moi des lieux d'évasion plus accueillant que ma réalité. Leurs univers étaient bien plus complets que mon quotidien monotone. Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, non, je n'ai aucun ami, pas plus que je n'ai d'ennemis d'ailleurs. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi et je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse par moi-même mais j'ai finis par entendre pourquoi au milieu de leurs murmures. Je vais vous en montrer quelques uns que j'avais notés dans mes cahiers. Ils sont incomplets pour la plupart mais assez explicite. Voici ce dont je me souviens, ceux qui m'ont le plus marqués.

« … Parfaite. Elle n'à aucun défauts. »

«Regardez voilà là Miss Perfection. »

« Elle nous snobe, elle pense sans doute qu'on n'est pas assez bien pour elle. »

« Tu as vu sa petite gueule de Petite fille modèle… »

« Elle se prend pour une princesse ou quoi ? »

« Elle est toujours ailleurs en train de rêvasser les yeux dans le vide.»

« … mais, elle n'a pas tort de ne laisser personne s'approcher. Raphael avait parié avec ses amis qu'il arriverait à la mettre dans son lit. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'elle ait refusé de sortir avec lui, même si elle était au courant de ce pari. Je n'avais jamais vu Raphaël se prendre un van, c'est sans doute la première et dernière fois que sa lui arrive… »

Autant vous prévenir, cette dernière phrase lancé sur un ton railleur me fit mal. Pour vous expliquer cette histoire je vais être la plus brève possible. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis mais j'avais crus que Raphaël serait le premier, une première pour moi. Raphaël est ce que l'on appelle un golden boy c'est-à-dire le petit ami idéal, toutes les filles du lycée le savent. Il a de multiples qualités que sont la beauté, le charme, et la gentillesse qui font de lui l'homme idéal pour ces filles. Seulement celles-ci oublient qu'il est un très bon acteur doté d'un terrible défaut à mon goût : l'hypocrisie. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce penchant à cette époque. Ce jeune garçon populaire et expansif c'était ouvert à moi avec une seule idée en tête et avait bien mené son jeu. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, il me déclare sa flamme, à moi, la fille solitaire, sans amis ni maître ni esclave. En cette belle matinée, il vint se planter devant moi. Je ne le vis pas immédiatement occupé à scruter les cieux parsemés de nuages desquels perçais la lumière. Il me semblait alors à cet instant qu'il aurait put descendre de cette cité de lumière un ange qui aurait emprunté un de ces rayons dorés pour venir sur terre. Je finissais enfin par le remarquer. Il m'examinait de ses pupilles azur. Et, comme il restait planté là, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant apparemment que faire de lui, je lui proposai gentiment de prendre place à côté de moi pour le mettre à l'aise. Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, je lui demandais poliment ce qu'il souhaitait, tout en notant qu'il était seul et pas en la compagnie d'un de ses amis. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins d'un blond vénitien avant de prendre la parole. J'attendis patiemment sa réponse qui ne venait toujours pas et je remarquais que ses doigts se tordaient nerveusement. Me fixant droit dans les yeux, il m'apprit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi depuis un certain temps déjà et qu'il aurait aimé passer du temps avec moi. Ainsi proposé, l'offre me paraissait séduisante mais je préférais cent fois l'avoir comme ami. Je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments particuliers à son égard et je ne voulais pas qu'il me jette après c'être rendu compte que je n'étais pas fait pour lui. Quand j'y repensais je pensais me rendre compte qu'il était vrai que son attitude envers moi était depuis quelques temps différente d'à l'ordinaire. Le matin, il me saluait d'une bise et passait un peu plus de temps à discuter avec moi qu'à l'habitude. Il venait aussi me trouver plus lorsque je m'isolais. Mais rien de plus inhabituel qui m'aurait sauté aux yeux. Je fus donc franche avec lui. Je lui répondis que je ne souhaitais que devenir ami. Mais que je souhaiter passer plus de temps avec lui pour qu'on se rapproche s'il le souhaitait. Il avait acquiesçait et m'avait gratifié un demi sourire étirant ses minces lèvres. Je vis à ce moment là l'éclat de contrariété qui traversa sas pupilles. Depuis ce jour là nous étions amis. Je ne traînais pas avec lui et ses amis, je n'y tenais pas mais nous sortions tout les deux en dehors de l'école. Nous nous parlions tous les jours et cette situation m'était plaisante. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette phrase.

Je fermais mon livre m'apercevant que mes pensés m'en avait fait oublier les meilleurs passages. Je commençais par me diriger vers la classe ou devait avoir lieu mon prochain cour. J'empruntais toujours les escaliers extérieurs pour accéder à la salle de classe, cela me permettait de rester sur le balcon jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je le gravis donc les marches et alors que mon pied se posait sur la dernière, une impression étrange d'une grande puissante me fit stopper net. Puis tout se passa très vite, l'atmosphère changea, le ciel s'obscurci et en même temps apparurent neufs ombres noire qui me tombèrent dessus, pour ainsi dire. A peine les entre aperçus-je qu'instinctivement, j'avais déjà tourné les talons et me propulsais d'un bond dans les airs. J'atteins le bas des marches, atterrissant avec souplesse, accroupis sur le béton. Je filais sans plus attendre ventre à ventre à terre loin des silhouettes noire sans ralentir le rythme une seule seconde. Je n'avais pas parcourus la moitié du chemin qui me séparait du lieu le plus fréquenté du lycée quand je les sentis à ma poursuite. Je ne parvins pas à allonger la foulée n'y a augmenter le rythme effréné de ma course. Une main ganté emprisonna mon avant bras avec fermeté manquant de me faire chuter et de me faire arracher le bras. Je ne dis pas un mot et ne me retournais pas. Ma respiration restait prisonnière de mes poumons et mon cœur palpitait dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas avoir vu ce que je pensais. Je tentais de m'en persuader de toutes mes forces mais le grincement produit par un des gantelets métalliques lorsque l'on m'agrippa fermement par les épaules tua ma lueur d'espoir. L'ombre noire me fit violement faire face à la haute silhouette ténébreuse et couronné du nazgul qui les commandaient. Les autres serviteurs de l'anneau qui eux, se tenaient un peu plus en retrait ne tardèrent pas à nous encercler. Tout mon corps se statufia sans qu'un souffle ne s'élève d'entre mes lèvres. Le commandant des neufs s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Sa longue chevelure luisante semblait se mouvoir d'elle-même. Il se pencha à ma hauteur et je fus forcé de plonger mon regard dans les pupilles abyssales du Nazgul. A peine furent-ils envahit par leur obscurité que les ténèbres se muèrent en un œil unique, nimbé de flammes. Sauron, le seigneur ténébreux à la recherche de l'unique me scrutais de ses prunelles remplis de haine. Je parvins à balayer son image de mon esprit et à retrouver ma vu. C'est tout du moins ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je vi le spectre enveloppé de ténèbres, tel qu'il était réellement sous son armure. L'effroyable vision me remplit d'effroi. Le roi déchut enroula ses doigts gantés autour de ma gorge d'une poigne d'airain. Ma vu se retrouva à nouveau telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été sous le choc. Mes muscles toujours tendu, je ne ressentais qu'une douleur sourde, supportable au niveau de ma gorge. Son autre main immatérielle pénétra délicatement dans ma poitrine. J'exhalais l'air contenu dans mes poumons les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais la désagréable sensation ne s'en atténue pas moins. Tout à coup, j'eus l'insupportable sensation que l'on m'enserrait le cœur puis, tout devins ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A peine fut-il sorti de sa transe elfique qui est ni plus ni moins l'équivalent du sommeil pour les elfes que le Seigneur Illadir jaillit promptement de ses draps. Il s'élança hors de sa chambre d'un mouvement fluide et vif. Son cœur l'avertissait d'avènement d'un terrible malheur. Il le sentait très proche, trop proche. Ses longues enjambées d'une rapidité tout ce qu'il y a de plus elfique, le menèrent à la chambre à coucher de son unique et inestimable enfant, Melindil. A son arrivé, il fit irruption dans ses appartements. Ne la découvrant pas dans son lit à baldaquin, il se dirigea vers le balcon de marbre blanc ou il la trouva enfin. Appuyé à la rambarde, elle scrutait les étoiles qui illuminaient la vallée en contrebas. Intriguée, par la venue de son père, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Bonsoir, Père. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de me visiter aussi tard », susurra-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Un sourire radieux ornait ses traits célestes. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie légère, la robe de chambre diaphane qui avait jadis appartenue à sa mère recouvrait ses bras et ses jambes crème. Illadir s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand, tout à coup, la respiration de Melindil se fit haletante. Préoccupé par son état, il accourut auprès d'elle. Brusquement, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et se plia violement en deux.

« Père ! » Supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il la souleva dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'écroulait contre lui comme si elle à bout de forces. Il se précipita vers sa couche où, il l'allongea précautionneusement. Il s'agenouilla à son chevet et pressa délicatement son visage entre ses paumes. Son front était brûlant et la sueur commença à perler sur sa peau devenu pâle. Elle le contemplait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Son regard douloureux semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne pu déchiffrer le message caché dans ses grands yeux argentés.

« Melindil, Melindil ! »

S'écria-t-il, alors que des convulsions violentes ce mirent à la secouer. Il essaya de se remettre debout pour appeler au secours. Mais la crise était passé, la main tremblante de sa fille rejoignis la sienne toujours posé sur sa pommette. Se geste le dissuada de quitter son chevet, il y avait comme une supplique silencieuse à l'intérieur. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et scruta, impuissant, son visage emprunt de souffrance. Milendil pressa tendrement les longs doigts fin et rassurants de son père entre les sien plus fins.

« Je vous aime, Père », soupira-t-elle dans un ultime souffle.

Ses tremblements cessèrent, Illidir n'entendit plus le cœur de son enfant adorée palpiter dans sa poitrine. Son buste, inerte, ne se soulevait plus à mesure que l'air emplissait ses poumons. Elle s'en était allé. Un silence mortel s'abattit instantanément, dans le cœur de l'elfe. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage, à présent paisible, de sa fille. Il approcha ses lèvres tremblantes et apposa un tendre baiser sous sa chevelure de jais. Illadir enlaça entre ses bras la chair de sa chair et pressa le corps inerte contre sa poitrine avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux. Inspirant son odeur il laissa sa peine l'envahir, laissant échapper les longues plaintes qui lui serraient la gorge. Au bout d'un moment, une fois que ses sanglots furent un peu calmés, il débuta, de sa voix claire une complainte qui révélait la profonde détresse de la perte d'un être qui nous est cher.

Tard dans la nuit, un garde entendit une complainte funéraire. Il se laissa guider par la tristesse du chant jusqu'à la chambre de Melindil, fille d'Illadir. Il poussa légèrement le battant de la porte et reconnu le père en train de serrer sa fille entre ses bras. Le cœur de l'elfe se serra dans sa poitrine à cette vision et il ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement devant cette scène. L'Intimité et la tristesse du chanteur l'avait profondément touché. Il se reprit et laissa le père endeuillé pour partit quérir le seigneur Elrond, maître de la cité Foncombe. Elrond avait recommandé l'aile est de sa grande demeure à Illadir, respectable suzerain du royaume d'Unthenel, en visite à Fondcombe. L'elfe se rendit aux portes des appartements du respectable maître de la cité. Il frappa trois coups distincts et patienta jusqu'à ce que l'on lui ouvre. A son grand étonnement, ce fut Arwen, fille d'Elrond qui lui ouvrit les portes. La Dame semblait troublée. Sans doute avait-elle pressentit qu'un terrible malheur était advenu. L'elfe lui annonça qu'il devait discuter avec son père et avec elle-même d'un triste évènement. Elle le fit entrer dans le vaste salon. Elrond apparut y au même moment par une autre porte. Les elfes s'installèrent dans des sofas confortables et le garde conta à son seigneur la scène qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant. Le visage du seigneur Elrond s'orna d'un masque de douleur, il était affligé par la triste nouvelle. La dame Arwen, elle, c'était entouré de ses bras et arborait la même expression. L'elfe quitta promptement la pièce de lui-même en les saluant et en leur exprimant ses sincères condoléances.

Elrond, accablé de tristesse, observa sa fille s'affaisser lentement dans le sofa sans prononcer un mot. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et ses sanglots ne tardèrent pas à franchir de manières incontrôlées la barrière de ses lèvres. Arwen dissimula son visage derrière ses mains albâtres. Elrond avait toujours considéré Milendil comme sa propre fille. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette terrible nouvelle. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que cette enfant si douce mourut subitement. Ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses, il enfouit sa tête dans ses paumes et laissa aller lui aussi aux larmes libératrice qui l'étouffaient. Illadir était son plus vieil et irremplaçable ami. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de le rejoindre auprès de sa fille défunte. Il avisa sa fille de son projet, sa voix vibrait d'une émotion intense. Il lui demanda, avec douceur, d'informer ses frères de cette triste nouvelle. Elle acquiesça silencieuse de profil, sans un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle obéirait et sans l'esquisse d'un geste en direction des chambres des jumeaux. Elrond traversa sa demeure en hâte, lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la chambre de Milendil, il entendit la voix de son ami. Elle était consumée de douleur et au moment ou Elrond aperçu son ami cajoler avec une infinie tendresse le corps paisible de sa fille, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. La peine s'empara à nouveau de lui, plus forte, traversant son cœur de part en part. Sans prononcer un mot, il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Illadir et enlaça leurs deux corps. Illadir posa sur Elrond un regard rendu fou par la douleur qu'Elrond lui rendit. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de chanter à l'entrée de son ami et poursuivait sa litanie de souffrance sans s'interrompre. La voix mélodieuse d'Elrond se joignit à la sienne dans les vers éploré de la complainte funèbre. Quelque temps plus tard, Arwen, ses frère Elrohir et Elladan accompagné par de nombreux autres elfes mêlèrent harmonieusement leurs voix à la leurs pour combler le vide qui les envahissaient en cet instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Arrivé au Gué de Bruinen, nous nous stoppâmes pour laisser les chevaux s'abreuver dans la Soronne. Le jeune dresseur, Anaëlir sauta habilement au bat de sa monture. Il la laissa libre d'aller boire avec les autres chevaux et sur un signe de moi se rendit de l'autre côté du gué. Il émit un puissant sifflement en direction du ciel. Un faucon apparut entre deux cimes d'arbres et piqua dans sa direction. Il agrippa ses serres autour de l'avant bras du dresseur et ce dernier noua un message autour d'une de ses pattes. Anaëlir envoya le faucon dans les airs pour qu'il porte le message de notre arrivée à la cité de Fondcombe. Nous posâmes pied à terre en attendant la venue de notre hôte. Nous nous étendîmes dans l'herbe au bord des flots tumultueux pour profiter du soleil resplendissant qui dominait les cieux. Peu de temps après, Edelhor, qui montait la garde, nous informa de là venu d'un cavalier. Scrutant l'horizon à l'ouest, je reconnu Elrohir galopant seul dans notre direction. Mes sourcils s'arquèrent d'incompréhension et se sentiment se dissipa bientôt pour faire place à ma joie. Umeria émit un grondement pour manifester son mécontentement. Elrond avait pour devoir d'accueillir en personne les hôtes de qualité en particulier une délégation elfique de la forêt noire. Elrohir sauta au bat de sa monture et m'étreignit, heureux de me voir à nouveau.

« Bienvenu à Fondcombe, Legolas », me salua-t-il.

Je lui rendis sont étreinte et le remerciais chaleureusement de son accueil. Son affection m'avait terriblement manqué. Il me libéra et je m'aperçus qu'il y avait de la tristesse contenue dans ses yeux alors qu'il se tournait en direction de mes compagnons de voyage avec l'intention de saluer avec respect.

« Je vous présente mes respects seigneurs de la forêt noire. Mon nom est Elrohir, fils d'Elrond », commença-t-il.

Ils échangèrent des politesses d'usage et Elrohir justifia l'absence de son père.

«L'usage voudrais que se soit le rôle de mon père de vous accueillir pour votre visite officielle. Mais pour cette fois, je l'ai prié de me déléguer la tâche de votre accueil et il a accepté ma proposition. Ce n'est pas sans raison, cette nuit il c'est produit un sombre évènement qui nous affligent et nous touchent tous. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est moi et nom le seigneur de Rivendil qui vous honore de sa présence comme il devrait l'être», expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Quel malheur vous frappe, Elrohir ? Votre cœur semble en être plus affecté que ce que vos paroles nous disent », demanda Edelhor.

Elrohir se tourna vers moi pour répondre ses yeux semblais chercher un soutient quelconque dans les mien mais ne sachant de quoi il en retournait je fus d'en l'incapacité de lui venir en aide.

«Nous sommes en deuil. La mort, a frappé un grand coup dans le cœur même de la citée de Fondcombe cette nuit. La mort de Melindil à plongé les elfes dans une terrible chagrin. Mon père est au côté d'Illadir, souverain du royaume elfique d'Unthenel et père de Melindil. Il tente de soulager un peu présence, la peine de la mort du seul enfant de son ami. Je sais mon père en est autant affecté que peu l'être un père pour sa fille. Il pleure avec Illadir la mort d'un être unique», nous révéla-t-il d'une traite les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Les paroles de mon ami me firent suffoquer. Je ne pouvais y croire. Melindil ! Melindil ne peux être morte! Elle ne peut m'avoir abandonné dans ce monde sans m'emmener avec elle. Elle n'a put partir seule de son côté en ne nous laissant que le chagrin pour nous consoler de son départ ! Nous ne pouvons vivre sans elle, elle ne peut être partie ! Mes larmes, douloureuses, ne voulaient pas quitter mes yeux humides. Elles ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas, puisque, je ne pouvais accepter cette effroyable perte.

« C'est une grande épreuve qui nous touchent. Nous sommes bien chagrinés de devoir nous imposer alors que le deuil est si présent dans vos cœurs et que les notres n'y sont pas accoutumés. Nous présenterons nos condoléance au seigneur Illadir lorsqu'il acceptera qu'on lui rende visite », prononça Umeria d'une voix faible.

Umeria la connaissait assez pour la pleurer comme une sœur. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de voir les larmes envahir sa figure glabre.

« Soyez assuré que lui ferais part de votre requête », lui assura Elrohir.

Nous montâmes en selle. Un étau m'enserrait ma poitrine et m'empêchais de parler même si je brûlais de savoir comment une telle tragédie avait put se produire. Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de Fondcombe guidés par Elrohir. Le trajet fut silencieux. Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après à Fondcombe. La cité était en deuil et nous n'y croisâmes que peu de monde. Elrohir nous emmena directement dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à nos appartements respectifs, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seul en sa compagnie une fois le dernier conseillé logé. Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler. Il me proposa une ballade dans les jardins, j'acquiesçais à sa demande comme dans un rêve. Une fois dehors, nous vîmes Elladan, le jumeau d'Elrohir. Il vint à notre rencontre et s'écroula à demi dans mes bras pour me saluer. Il ne quitta mon étreinte que pour fondre en larmes dans celle de son frère. Elladan avait toujours été très sensible. Il adorait Melindil et était très semblable à elle sur le plan émotionnel. Ce trait les avait considérablement unis. Après avoir passé un certain temps à pleurer sur l'épaule de son frère, il nous pria de l'excuser et s'enfonça seul dans la forêt.

« Il va s'isoler un petit moment mais il reviendra bientôt vers nous », m'assura Elrohir alors que j'observais son frère disparaître entre les arbres.

J'acquiesçais sans conviction et nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre notre ballade quand nous aperçûmes Arwen. Elle accourut à notre rencontre et elle aussi tomba en pleur dans les bras de son frère. Elle ne s'aperçu qu'un peu plus tard de ma présence. Elle sécha ces larmes qui ne voulait cesser de ruisseler sur ses joues et me salua timidement, honteuse de n'avoir pas remarqué ma présence. Elrohir qui me raccompagna à mes appartements se stoppa et me fit face.

« Ce n'est pas une force de ma part que de ne pas exprimer ma peine mais je n'arrive pas a y croire. Même lorsque tous son là, en train de la pleurer. Je pense que je dois lui faire mes adieux pour être libéré de ma peine. Alors, ce sera pire que pour tous ceux qui là pleurent maintenant lorsque mon tour viendra, je le sens. » plaida-t-il avec tristesse.

Je l'approuvais d'un doux hochement de tête et entourais ces épaules d'un bras rassurant.

Le surlendemain je rendis visite à Elrond et Illadir en compagnie d'Elrohir. Ils nous emmenèrent au pied du lit de Melindil. La mort n'avait en rien altérée sa beauté. Elle était tout simplement aussi adorable qu'au premier jour ou nous nous étions rencontrés. Elle semblait juste avoir fermé ses paupières et attendait, paisible, l'arrivée de quelqu'un pour les soulever. Elrohir contourna le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne, il la lui l'embrassa avec tendresse et ses larmes roulèrent enfin sur ses joues. Illadir le rejoignis et enroula un bras paternel autour de l'épaule d'Elrohir. Je me plaçais de l'autre côté du lit sans l'avoir lâché du regard. Elrohir reposa la main de son ami avec la plus grande douceur. Je me penchais au dessus d'elle et dégageais une mèche sombre qui barrait son visage céleste. En le faisant, ma main effleura la peau douce de son cou. Soudain, un éclat de douleur traversa mon poignet broyé par un étau puissant. L'argent pur de deux iris familiers transpercèrent mon regard de leur haine brulante. Se sentiment se perdit dans mon cœur alors que le visage de Melindil se durcissait sous la colère. Je m'étais statufié au dessus d'elle ne saisissant plus aux évènements qui se déroulaient. Un violent coup de pied qui m'atteignit au niveau du thorax me remit les idées en place. J'en eu le souffle coupé et la violence du coup me fit voler à travers la pièce. Debout sur le lit le visage fermé elle ne bougeait plus les yeux vides, ses cheveux de jais animés d'une volonté propre tournoyait furieusement dans les airs autour de son visage. Tout à coup elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa une longue plainte. Son regard suppliant se posa sur moi et elle s'effondra sur le lit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_« La perception qu'une âme a d'un autre est très intime. Seule la palette des sentiments, fruits de l'expérience de la vie de chacun, différencie une âme d'une autre. L'intelligence se construit au fur et à mesure de notre évolution. C'est ainsi que nous acquérons la volonté, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, celle-ci permet la domination de l'âme. Les âmes qui s'affrontent sont mises à nue l'une devant l'autre deux solution subsiste alors : la domination ou la soumission... » _

La lutte était inégale. Les ténèbres m'envahissaient peu à peu…

Seule face à cette entité âgée de plusieurs millénaires, emplit de cruauté, de malveillance, et dotée de la volonté de dominer toute vie, je ployais. Cette bataille était intemporelle à l'échelle humaine. J'en connaissais l'inévitable fin et celle-ci surviendrait bien trop tôt pour moi. M'écrasant avec un peu plus de force, l'âme de Sauron faillit avoir raison de la mienne à cause d'un léger relâchement. Soudain, une autre âme une autre âme entra en contact avec les nôtres. Ce n'était pas une expérience douloureuse. Juste étrange, son contact n'était pas oppressant mais elle était d'une autre nature que la mienne ou que celle du seigneur ténébreux. L'emprise que Sauron avait sur moi faiblit. Alors que je profitais de cet élément inattendu pour reprendre difficilement le dessus, je sentis un formidable courant d'énergie traverser mon âme. Immédiatement après, mon âme prit un ascendant considérable sur les deux autres et leur présence s'évanoui.

Des bruits curieux s'élevèrent peu à peu autour de moi. De suaves parfums, inconnus, qui se mélangeaient avec une parfaite harmonie vinrent me chatouiller les narines. Je n'aurais su dire en cet instant s'ils étaient exquis ou infect mais ils semblaient m'appeler. Je me sentais à mon aise quand tout à coup, un nombre alarmant de souvenir m'envahirent. Les Nazguls ! M'affolais-je. Je me relevais brusquement, avec tant de force que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Mon corps bascula avec une lenteur affolante qui me laissa pantoise. Mes bras et mes jambes ne réagissaient pas à mes injonctions pour rétablir mon équilibre. Persuadé que j'allais m'ouvrir le crâne sur le marbre blanc le soulagement m'envahis quand une paire de bras puissant m'enserrèrent la taille. Distinguant confusément le haut du bas quand ont me rétablit, je n'eus pas le temps de m'intéresser au lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. La tête me tournait et la peur de voir les Nazguls m'enserrait les côtes. Je notais être dans une grande pièce au mobilier étrange une fois ma lucidité rétablit. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le décor quand je ressentis la prise des bras se relâcher. Craintive et déterminé, je me retournais, la peur au ventre dans l'attente de l'être que j'allais découvrir. Ma surprise fut absolue lorsque un être d'une beauté extraordinaire se mis à darder sur moi un regard suspicieux. J'en demeurais bouche bée. J'étais habitué à se genre d'examen mais cette fois ci, je dois avouer, que je me sentais beaucoup plus gênés qu'à l'habitude. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquais ses oreilles pointues. La panique s'empara de moi. Je me mis à trembler de façon incontrôlable puis fondis en larme. Deux autres elfes firent irruptions dans la pièce. Un des deux, aux cheveux ébène, s'approcha de moi en murmurant de douces paroles qui sonnèrent comme une musique familière à mes oreilles bien que je ne compris pas la signification des mots qu'il prononçait. Il me prit dans ses bras avec une grande tendresse. Je ne me dégageai pas de son étreinte, je m'y sentais étrangement bien, protégée. Mes larmes se tarirent et je commençais à m'agiter entre les bras protecteur. L'elfe s'éloigna un peu de moi et je relevais les yeux vers eux, intimidés par leurs beautés exotiques.

Où suis-je ? Demandais-je sans m'adresser à un des trois en particulier.

Médusée, je ne me rendis compte que j'avais formulé ma requête dans leur langue sans m'en apperçevoir alors que je ne connaissais pas un mot de celle-ci.

L'elfe qui m'avait consolé me répondit dans cette même langue et cette fois, je compris une partie de la réponse. Fondcombe en retins-je ahuris par cette révélation. Une peur soudaine m'envahit et je la formulais sous la forme d'une simple question.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Seul le silence me répondit. L'elfe qui m'avait réconforté pris sa tête entre ses mains. J'avais aperçus la peine envahir ses traits impassibles. Instinctivement, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrais tendrement. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Paniqué d'avoir osé faire une telle chose je retirais promptement ma main de la sienne. L'elfe qui m'avait rattrapé se dirigea vers une sorte de commode se saisi d'un objet. Je me rendis compte à ce moment là que l'autre elfe, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, me scrutait de ces pupilles sombres. Il semblait en plongé dans une intense réflexion. L'elfe revins et me tendis un miroir. Je m'en saisis et spontanément levais les yeux sur mon reflet. Une exclamation de surprise m'échappa et le miroir s'échappa d'entre mes doigts. L'elfe le rattrapa lestement. Je tendis une main quémandeuse incapable d'émettre un son. Il me remit le miroir une nouvelle fois. Je le replaçais devant mes yeux et portai une main tremblante et fine à mon visage qui était à présent aussi exotique que ceux des elfes. J'y trouvais un air de ressemblance avec celui qui m'avait rasséréné. Mes pensés étaient chaotiques mais je parvins a les ordonnées et de nombreuses chose devinrent limpide.

« Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne suis pas de ce monde. Je ne suis pas elle…Les Nazguls… »Commençais-je.

Je frissonnais incapable de poursuivre ma phrase. L'elfe qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors prit la parole et se présenta. Hésitant entre la joie et l'inquiétude je répétais son nom, son titre et le nom de sa cité. Le trouble passa sur son visage et il se mit a nouveau a cogité en silence. Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles après les avoir prononcé. Mais sans me donner le loisir de me lamenter se fut au tour du premier elfe que j'avais rencontré de se présenter. Je ne pus empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surpris. Legolas prince de la forêt noire, j'hallucinais. Je fis face au dernier qui s'obstinait à rester muet.

« C'est à vôtre fille, n'est-ce pas ? Celle à qui appartient ce corps ? Quel est son nom et quel est le vôtre ? », demandais-je

« Melindil » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Elrond me présenta le seigneur Illadir seigneur du royaume elfique d'Unthenel. Son nom me semblait familier, il devait sûrement être inscrit dans une des œuvres de Tolkien. Illadir s'exprima à nouveau et je compris qu'il me demandait mon nom.

« Je me nome … et je viens d'une autre planète », dis-je gravement.

J'avais peur qu'il ne me croit pas et je n'arrivais pas à dire mon prénom sans doute imprononçable en sindarin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Raphaël sprinta de toute ses forces jusqu'au corps inerte étendu dans l'herbe. il l'avait reconnu depuis la fenêtre de la classe de français.

« Shannon ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Répond moi, Shannon !»

Elle bâtit des paupières au son de ma voix. Je me penchais au dessus d'elle. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de soulagement franchir mes lèvres. Elle se souleva à demi et se stabilisa sur ses coudes le regard perdu. Je la pris entre mes bras pour la soutenir. J'installais délicatement sa tête contre mon torse. Elle se dégagea faiblement de mon étreinte pour me faire face. Ses yeux opales scrutaient mes pupilles avec intensité, troublée. Son regard me sembla étrange mais sur le coup du soulagement je ni prêtais guère attention.

« Shannon dit moi quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demandai-je incapable d'une pensée rationnelle.

Elle ne réagit que par un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Mon inquiétude monta d'un cran.

« Shannon, Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, viens avec moi. »

Je lui tendis une main. Elle me regarda sans comprendre puis essaya de se remettre sur pied seule. Elle n'y parvint pas, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Doux mais ferme je passais un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et la soulevais. Intimidée elle n'osa pas faire un geste a mon encontre. Alors que je me mettais en marche, elle se détendit un peu et se blottit contre moi. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit.

Je traversais le lycée sans un mot. Shannon, épuisée, bercée par mes pas c'était mit à somnoler confortablement installé dans mes bras. L'infirmière me vit arrivé et m'ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie pour me laisser entrer. Une fois dans la salle d'une blancheur immaculée je la déposais délicatement sur un des lits. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir raconté à l'infirmière l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvée et son étrange mutisme, je m'assis à son chevet. Je parvins facilement à négocier son départ du lycée et comme ses parents travaillaient, l'infirmière me permit de rentrer avec elle. Je n'avais nulle intention de la ramener chez elle tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas expliqué son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours.

« Vient-on s'en va. » Ordonnais-je

Elle se redressa et essaya de se mettre d'aplomb. Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Elle me sourit un peu en retour. Charmé, je lui lançais mon sourire le plus séduisant. Son regard troublé se détacha du mien et elle se mit à rougir un peu. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au parking elle me jeta un coup d'œil d'incompréhension. Je l'installais à l'avant de ma voiture et attachais sa ceinture. Je fis le tour, m'installais et démarrais. Lorsque je mis le contact elle sursauta violement. Elle paniquée, elle était crispée sur son siège apparemment très mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. » dis-je gentiment

Je pris gentiment sa main dans la mienne. Elle ne la retira pas et se détendit un peu. Je mis la voiture en marche et nous quittâmes l'enceinte du lycée au premier feu tricolore, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mon cœur cessa de battre sous le choc que la question produit sur moi. Ma poitrine se contracta violement. J'avais mal vraiment mal.

«Je m'appelle Raphaël » Répondis-je dans un souffle douloureux.

Elle est amnésique. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui arriver ?

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Continua-t-elle

« Je t'emmène chez moi. Il faut qu'on discute seul à seule, Shannon », justifiais-je

« Qui est Shannon ? »

Elle ne se rappelle même plus de son prénom, étrange…

« Je m'appelle Melindil », annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Mes doigts se crispèrent et mon regard s'altéra sous le choc de cette autre révélation. Un vide abyssal m'envahit. Mes doigts se mirent à trembler.

« Où est Shannon ? » Demandais-je les lèvres tremblantes

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour me signifier son ignorance. Je sentais que la tristesse me submergerait bientôt. A ce moment là, je sais que je ne serais plus le même quand je l'aurais accepté qu'elle n'était pas Shannon. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas envisageable que... Non ! Une illumination traversa mon esprit torturé, sans un mot, je tournais le rétroviseur vers son visage de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle regarda son image horrifiée.

« Je suis humaine ! » Murmura-t-elle avec vivacité.

Qu'était-elle sensé être d'autre? Tout à coup, les larmes se mirent à dégringoler le long de ses joues. Je me garé au bord de la route ne sachant trop quoi faire pour arrêter ses larmes avant qu'elles ne deviennent contagieuses. Je devais me montrer fort pour deux. Intimidée par la dignité qu'elle dégageait même en pleur. Je pensais attendre en silence que les larmes se tarissent d'elle-même mais c'est un autre scénario qui se déroula contre ma volonté. Je me penchais vers elle. Son regard embué de larme se posa sur moi sans se soucier trop de la distance qui nous séparait. Mes main incontrôlable encadrèrent sa tête avec douceur, mes lèvres alimentés par les sienne vinrent se coller aux sienne. Je l'embrassais, timidement, au début. Je ne faisais que caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Puis, je lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche. Elle n'obtempéra pas immédiatement a mes caressent. Elle céda après lui avoir mordillé la lèvre inférieure. Ma langue se mêla à la sienne avec un soupir de soulagement. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que je perdis pied quelques instants et me mis à l'embrasser avec passion. Elle me répondit avec la même ardeur. Elle finit par manquer et se détacha de moi haletante. Alors que nous reprenions tout les deux notre souffle, mon regard croisa le siens et nous virâmes au cramoisi de concert. Quand le silence s'installa, je redémarrais. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la vitre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Je lui jetais quelques coups d'yeux inquiet le reste du trajet. Nous arrivâmes devant ma villa, je sortis de la voiture pour ouvrir. Une fois fait, je revins à la voiture, ouvris la portière côté passager et la pris à nouveau dans mes bras sans un mot. Elle gardait toujours les yeux obstinément fixés ailleurs que sur moi. J'entrais dans la maison, traversait le hall et entrait dans le salon. Je l'y déposais sur un divan. Elle se mit à observer la pièce avec énormément de curiosité.

« Ecoute », commençais-je gêné, « si ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ne t'a pas plut alors oubli ça, mais il faut qu'on parle à présent », marmonnais-je.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Je suis un vrai crétin ! M'admonestais-je

« Je, oui… Merci », bafouilla-t-elle

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Merci d'avoir tenté de me consoler ou de m'avoir embrassé ou oui, ça m'a plut ou oui faut qu'on parle. Peut importe, me réprimandais-je à nouveau, l'essentiel, il ne faut pas s'écarter de l'essentiel.

« Qu'est tu exactement ? » Débutais-je soucieux d'obtenir des réponses claires a mes questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chers lecteurs,

Reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si je poursuis mon histoire.

Faîtes-moi savoir si ma fanfic vous plaît ?

Comment je pourrais améliorer ?

Etc,…

J'espère recevoir bientôt vos commentaires.

Je vous remercie d'avance

_**Valkyrie of Chaos**_


	6. Chapter 6

Je leur racontais brièvement ma vie parmi les humains de ma planète. Puis, je leur relatais en détail l'arrivé des Nazguls. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me rendais compte peu à peu a quel point tout ceci était surprenant. Elrond me demanda la raison pour laquelle les Nazguls étaient à ma poursuite.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », répondis-je pensive.

Il me demanda ensuite comment je connaissais leurs noms, et celui des Nazguls. Je restais un moment silencieuse réfléchissant rapidement aux conséquences que ma réponse pourrait apporter. D'un côté, leur dire la vérité me permettrait de gagner leurs confiances. D'un autre côté je ne pouvais tout simplement pas leur mentir. Je me trouvais dans l'ignorance la plus totale de l'époque dans laquelle j'avais atterri en Terre du milieu. Je ne connaissais pas toutes les règles de ce monde. Les preuves étant que la volonté de Sauron pouvait atteindre une autre planète, la mienne en l'occurrence et que les Nazguls, eux, avaient pu voyager jusqu'à ma planète. Si la suite de l'Histoire ne suivait pas celle écrite dans le seigneur des anneaux de J.R.R. Tolkien, mes information ne serviraient à rien et pourraient nous égarer, ou, si je modifiais l'histoire en tentant d'y mettre mon grain de sel, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer désastreuses. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Mesurant la gravité de la décision j'haussais légèrement les épaules. Je lu dans le regard d'Elrond de l'inquiétude une réflexion intense. Les elfes étaient toujours silencieux quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Au seuil de celle-ci se tenait un elfe à la mine soucieuse en compagnie d'une elfe aux yeux inquiet. Ils se figèrent en me voyant. La jeune elfe, qui ressemblait fortement à Elrond fondit en larme et s'élança a mon cou avant que je ne puisse réagir. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de mon épaule et me serra fort dans ses bras. L'autre elfe m'enlaça également, un éclat de joie pure illuminait ses prunelles claires.

« Je ne… », commençais-je, mais des lèvres douce s'appliquèrent sur les miennes et me firent taire.

Mes joues prirent feu du moins j'en eus l'impression lorsque je compris ce qui se passait. Je repoussais gentiment l'elfe. Je croisais au même moment le regard impénétrable de Legolas. Il me donna envie de rougir encore un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas Melindil », repris-je

Les nouveaux venus se figèrent d'un même mouvement. L'elfe pâlit légèrement son regard passant d'Elrond à Iladir pour revenir à moi, puis, il s'enfuit en courant. L'autre elfe me jeta un regard étrange avant de partir à sa poursuite.

« Oh… Je suis désolé. » m'excusais-je penaude

Elrond me dit que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Je fermais les yeux. C'était dur, très dur. Je leur avais fait mal même si je n'y pouvais rien, j'en étais la cause. Legolas posa délicatement sa main dans la mienne et me dit comme s'il avait lut dans mon esprit que ce n'était pas ma faute.

« Je le sais bien. Je n'ai jamais voulus rendre quelqu'un malheureux. », dis-je peinée

Soudain une idée terrible me vint à l'esprit et je tentais de savoir si j'avais vu juste.

« Sont-ils fiancées ? »

Legolas me répondis que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa voix me semblait un peu étrange, un peu rauque.

« Amants, alors ? » Repris-je un peu curieuse.

Legolas me répondita nouveau par la négative quasiment sur le même ton. Intriguée, je me tournais vers les autres elfes. Elrond arborait un sourire énigmatique que je ne compris pas. Mon regard repassa sur Legolas une lueur d'agacement teintait ses iris, mais son expression était insondable. Iladir quand à lui ne souriait pas, mais une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux. Je passais outre l'incident et il me vint à l'esprit une chose peu facile mais primordiale.

« Iladir, ce que je vais vous demander ne va pas être facile pour vous. Puis-je prendre le prénom de votre fille ? » Demandais-je incertaine.

Il acquiesça. Ravie, un sourire reconnaissant s'accrocha a mes lèvres. Je me tournais alors en direction d'Elrond.

« Seigneur Elrond, où puis-je trouver un endroit pour m'entraîner, je vous prie ? Je souhaite parvenir à maîtriser mon corps le plus rapidement possible. Je ne tiens pas à être un poids mort pour tous le monde, ici. » quémandais-je poliment au seigneur de Rivendil.

Il répondit que si Legolas était d'accord pour assurer mon entraînement durant son séjour il me conduirait dans une des zones d'entraînement. Legolas accepta immédiatement la proposition. Les deux aînés quittèrent la chambre. Je me levais du lit en chancelant. Legolas me stabilisa, je le remerciais et exécutais quelque pas pour commencer. Au bout du troisième, je me sentis mieux. Je lui demandais si je pouvais me changer. Son regard se posa sur moi une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne désigne une sorte d'armoire. Il quitta la pièce pour me laisser me changer. Je remarquais un miroir placé sur le côté de l'armoire. Il me refléta des pieds à la tête, je portais une chemise de nuit plutôt légère et de très bon goût. Je me détournais du miroir et trouvais de quoi m'habiller pour bouger plus librement. Je sortis peu après, Legolas m'attendais tranquillement adossé au mur. Nous nous mîmes en route. Il adapta son rythme au mien et me guida au travers des couloirs.

« Jai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour réfléchir à cette situation. Les exercices physiques m'ont toujours aidé à me libérer l'esprit», lui confiais-je lorsque je n'eus plus à me concentrer pour marcher droit.

Il m'approuva d'un hochement de tête léger et m'emmena dans une clairière. Il me demanda par qu'elle discipline je souhaitais débuter.

« L'escrime », proposais-je.

Il se plaça en face d'un chêne et fouilla entre ses racines, il y dénicha deux longues épées elfiques. Legolas m'ordonna de l'imiter et exécuta différentes postures qui me paraissaient vaguement familières mais comme je ne maîtrisais pas totalement mon nouveau corps d'elfe, mes débuts ne furent pas fameux à mon goût. Nous passâmes ensuite à quelques exercices de défense et d'attaque à main nu pour que je gagne en précisions et en assurance dans mes gestes. Mes mouvements n'étaient pas totalement coordonnés mais je m'améliorais de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il exigea une pause et j'en profitais pour m'étirer un peu. Quelques heures de travail plus tard nous rentrâmes. Il me ramena à ma chambre pour que je puisse me changer. Je finissais juste quand quelques coups retentirent à la porte.

« Entrez », dis-je

La porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe qui m'avait embrassé entra. Les joues un peu rosies, il se présenta en tant que frère jumeau d'Elrohir.

« Oh ! Tu es Elladan ! » m'exclamais-je ravis.

Il me répondit que oui et il s'excusa de m'avoir embrassé.

« Tu ne savais pas », répondis-je simplement en un haussement d'épaule.

Il m'annonça la venue d'un Magicien.

« Mithrandir ! Quand sera-t-il ici ? » M'exclamais-je ravis.

Elladan me dit que Gandalf le gris avait envoyé une missive pour prévenir les elfes de sa venu à Fondcombe prévus dans les quelques semaines à venir. Je remerciais chaleureusement Elladan de m'avoir apporté une aussi bonne nouvelle. Cependant, elle ne me permit pas de déterminer à qu'elle époque de la Terre du milieu je me trouvais.

Mon enthousiasme à apprendre était contagieux. Ou peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination ? Legolas se retrouva avec quatre apprentis, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen et moi-même. Au bout d'une semaine d'entraînement, je parvins à maîtriser le corps de Melindil avec autant d'assurance que le mien. Legolas nous avaient appris bon nombre de figures de combats que je maitrisais plutôt bien. Deux semaines plus tard Elladan entra de nouveau dans la chambre pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de Gandalf à Fondcombe. Il était venu me chercher sur ordre de son père pour me conduire à lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Raphaël. Je le ressentais au plus profond de mon âme. Je lui racontais donc tout de mon monde. Je lus plusieurs fois la surprise sur son visage au nom de telle contrée ou de telle personne. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur mon monde mais ne prononça pas un mot pendant que je parlais.

« Que sais-tu de l'anneau unique, l'anneau forgé par Sauron dans les flammes de la montagne du destin ? » demanda-t-il, ce fut la seule question qui me posa et elle en souleva mille autres dans mon esprit.

« Il a été perdu il y a de nombreux siècles. » répondis-je.

Raphaël gémit d'inquiétude.

« Depuis combien de temps ? », demanda-t-il si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

« Trois millier d'années », lui dis-je.

Raphaël était inquiet très inquiet je le lisais sur son visage. Il ne me révéla pas d'où il tenait une information aussi secrète. Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire semblant partagé entre deux sentiments. Je n'insistais pas et lui racontais ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant que je ne me retrouve dans le corps de Shannon. Puis se fut à son tour de révéler son quotidien dans ce monde. Il m'apprit les règles que je devais respecter pour y vivre. Il fit notamment allusion au système d'éducation des humains. Il me parla des parents de Shannon et de Shannon elle-même. Le sujet lui était douloureux je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Je sentis mon cœur se serré dans ma poitrine. Il se montrait protecteur et prévenant alors que sa tristesse voilait ses yeux depuis que je lui avais dis ne pas être Shannon. Il m'accordait son entière confiance. Il me soumit plusieurs problèmes graves qui se présentaient à nous. C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, de mettre les parents de Shannon au courant de la situation dès leur retour. Nous nous décidâmes de nous rendre chez eux sans attendre.

Je réussis à me lever seule cette fois pour que l'on quitte la maison de Raphaël. Je sentais depuis un moment déjà, les forces revenir. Je parvins à me rendre seule jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant.

Nous nous présentâmes devant la porte d'une grande demeure. Peu de temps une femme élégante à la mine inquiète se présenta à la porte. Sa ressemblance avec Shannon était indéniable.

« J'ai reçus un appel de l'infirmière du lycée tout va bien Shannon ? » questionna-t-elle « Bonjour, Raphaël, c'est gentil à toi de t'en être occupé, je t'en remercie. Entrez donc. » continua-t-elle.

« Il faut que l'on vous parle de quelque chose de très important Meredith. »

Nous entrâmes Meredith en tête suivit par Raphaël, je fermais la marche. Ils s'assirent dans un sofa l'un face à l'autre. Je m'assis à côté de Raphaël

«Tu es enceinte Shannon ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

« N…Non » bafouillais-je, surprise.

Meredith se tourna vers Raphaël et enchaîna avant que ce dernier n'est put ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu lui as demandé sa main ? » Questionna-t-elle

« Non, et elle n'est pas Shannon. » Dit-t-il avec sérieux.

Il lui expliqua avec mon aide ce qui s'était passé. Meredith se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. Le père de Shannon nous rejoint à ce moment là. Raphaël réitéra ses explications. Le père de Shannon s'appelait John. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et quand elle se fut un peu calmée Raphaël leur demanda s'il pouvait rester avec elle pour l'aider. Ils acceptèrent et Raphaël reprit les choses en main en me faisant signe de le suivre.

La maison de Shannon était grande et accueillante, cependant, elle me procurait un léger malaise à cause de son étrangeté. Lorsque nous trouvâmes la chambre de Shannon, mon malaise se fit plus pressant. Celui de Raphaël ne lui permit pas d'entrer dans la pièce spacieuse et lumineuse. Elle me plut malgré tout je remarquais une grande collection de livres rangé dans une grande bibliothèque. Raphaël me signifia d'un murmure rauque qu'il prendrait la chambre en face. Il semblait vraiment malheureux et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Je fis le tour de la chambre. Je me dirigeais droit sur l'énorme bibliothèque remplit de livres. Aucun ne m'était connu mais ils me paraissaient familiers. Je passais un doigt sur la tranche d'un bel ouvrage en cuir et il me sembla le reconnaître instinctivement. Puis mon doigt glissa sur un autre plus petit je le pris et l'ouvris et ce geste me parut familier. C'était le journal de Shannon. Un dilemme se présenta. Si je lisais l'ouvrage je découvrirais sans doute beaucoup de chose sur Shannon et sur sa vie quotidienne, ce qui pourrait m'être très utile pour vivre dans ce monde. Mais si je le lisais je m'introduirai dans ses pensées et je ne désirais pas violer son intimité. Le remord m'envahit un peu lorsque je décidais de ne pas en dire un mot à Raphaël alors qu'il avait partagé ses inquiétudes avec moi. Je reposais donc le livre et continuais à explorer la pièce sans faire d'autre découverte plus importante. Je rejoignis Raphaël dans sa chambre il avait laissé la porte ouverte et recouvrait son torse musclé d'un vêtement. Ce jeune humain était séduisant, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

« Y a-t-il d'autres elfes dans se monde ? » demandais-je

« Pas à ma connaissance. Nous sommes tous humains. » répondit-il, il semblait enclin à répondre à mes interrogation, je poursuivis donc.

« N'y a-t-il pas des Hobbits, des Nains, des Gobelins, des Uruk, des trolls, ou des démons ? » Insistais-je.

« Non, je ne crois pas je n'en ais jamais vu en tout cas. Il en est de même que pour les magiciens ou les sorciers», m'informa-t-il

« Lorsque je me suis éveillé dans ce corps, il m'a semblé ressentir une forte aura maléfique… »Révélais-je, « Es-tu certain de l'absence de démons dans votre monde, ou d'entité pernicieuses ? Shannon, aurait-elle de puissant ennemis qui useraient de la magie des ténèbres ?» l'interrogeais-je, inquiète.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir répondre à ces question moi aussi», lâcha-t-il

Nous mangeâmes en compagnie des parents de Shannon. Ils se montrèrent très gentils et très complaisant.

Nous montâmes nous coucher tous les quatre. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabillais pour mettre la chemise de nuit que j'avais trouvée un peu plus tôt dans l'armoire de Shannon. Quand je retirais mon haut, je sentis rebondir un objet contre ma poitrine. Je me mis devant la glace pour pouvoir enlever le bijou. Mais quand mon regard tomba dessus, je poussais un cri de surprise. Raphaël fit irruption dans ma chambre la mine inquiète. Je regardais la perle monté sur le pendentif sans y croire. Raphaël fit volte face les oreilles pivoine. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de la situation.

« Je euh… Tu… » bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

« Désolée »m'excusais-je, les joues en feu.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai étais surprise. Reste comme ça le temps que je me change, J'ai des réponses à tes questions, me semble-t-il », avouais-je avec un calme surprenant.

J'enfilais rapidement ma chemise de nuit et demandais à Raphaël de me faire face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Ainsi vous n'êtes pas originaire de notre monde » me demanda poliment le magicien après avoir été présenté par le seigneur Elrond et m'avoir poliment salué.

« C'est exact » répondis-je

« Vous semblez posséder un savoir partiel, bien que conséquent de notre monde. Pouvez-vous me révéler vos sources ? » continua-t-il à m'interroger avec intérêt

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en décider, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée aussi ne le ferais-je pas.» me défilais-je plutôt craintive de sa réaction

« Vous semblez me connaître mais ce n'est pas mon cas » me réplica-t-il en me surprenant

« Je ne vous connais que par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre. » l'informais-je modestement

« Vraiment, quelqu'un de votre planète ? » continua-t-il à m'interroger

« Il me semble mais je ne peu en aucun cas l'affirmer maintenant que je me trouve dans votre monde. Mais la aussi je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre demande» décidais-je de lui dire

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil gris broussailleux

« C'est assez délicat à demander et malheureusement si je ne dit rien la situation pourrait s'avérer très délicate pour vous comme pour moi aussi j'aimerais que vous répondiez à ma question sans en poser d'autre.» l'implorais-je

« Peut-être, tout dépends de votre question » me dit-il avec une réticence certaine

« Connaissez-vous la créature qui porte le nom de Gollum? » demandais-je

«Oui, en effet, un grand amis à moi la rencontré il y à moins de deux semaine » déclara-t-il avec surprise

« Bilbon Saké… » murmurais-je

Pris d'un doute je levais les yeux vers Gandalf.

« Répondez-moi, je vous en pris… » le suppliais-je

« Oui » répondit-il

Dans plus d'un siècle, si je ne tentais rien, l'anneau unique serait dévoilé aux yeux de Gandalf le gris par Bilbon Saké. « Attendre ou agir ? Révéler ou dissimuler la vérité ? » Telles étaient les choix auxquels j'étais confrontés. Je m'aperçus que le magicien essayait de sonder mes réactions. Je devais rapidement prendre une décision.

« Je dois vous parler d'un sujet très sensible Gandalf, je possèdes des informations qui peuvent changer le cours de l'histoire mais je ne sais si ça la changera en bien ou en mal. Je sais que si je vous les révèle vous ne serez pas objectif face à la situation et que vous risquez de précipiter les choses et ce en mal comme en bien, mais pas consciemment, bien sûr. Il faut que vous m'accordiez votre entière confiance alors que je ne peux sans doute y prétendre à vos yeux. Sachez seulement que je ne vous veux que du bien et que je souhaite de tout cœur notre victoire. Mais les choses ne doivent à mon avis pas être précipitées car la tâche sera ardue et longue et des êtres exceptionnels vont devoir nous y aider et certain ne sont pas encore prêt à porter ce fardeau. » avoua-t-elle avec un grand soulagement mêlée à la peine et quelque part à la peur

« Pour être honnête avec vous, je me sens forcé de vous accorder ma confiance, mais la teneur de vos dire me paraît grave et je respecterais vos dire non sans avoir préalablement discuté avec vous du pourquoi et du comment » répondit le mage

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, magicien. Je m'en vais quérir le seigneur Elrond, je pense obtenir son soutient sur cette affaire et lui révéler les faits en même temps qu'à vous. Attendez moi, je ne tarderais pas.» répondis-je heureuse de le voir répondre positivement à mon dialogue.

Je le laissais et interrogeais le garde le plus proche pour qu'il m'indique ou c'était rendu le maître des lieux après m'avoir présenté le magicien. Je le trouvais dans un vaste secrétaire en compagnie d'un copiste. Je les saluais et expliquais en quelques mots qu'il me fallait discuter d'un sujet grave qui ne souffrait d'aucuns délais avec lui et le magicien. Je le menais là ou j'avais laissé Gandalf qui en avait profité pour allumer une pipe et souffler des volutes de fumées aux formes étranges. Je pris la parole en ces termes.

« Messeigneurs, il me faut vous parler d'un sujet grave que vous connaissez sans doute, bien qu'il n'ait pas était abordée depuis plusieurs milliers d'années, je vous prie de ne pas m'interrompre bien que vous en aurez sans doute très envie. Je dois vous parler de l'anneau Unique forgé par Sauron, le seigneur ténébreux du Mordor. Il le forgea autrefois dans les flammes de la montagne du destin et c'est le seul moyen par lequel il pourrait être détruit. Et d'après vos dires Gandalf je le crois être en possession de Bilbon Saké. Cependant la tâche de la destruction de l'anneau ne lui incombe pas. La guerre sera longue et ardue contre le seigneur noir. Il rassemble ses forces. Et je sais comment l'empêcher de connaître qui est le porteur actuel de l'anneau. Car, la seule personne qui est au courant de son existence et qui fut son porteur avant que Bilbon Saké ne récupère l'anneau, vous la connaissait Mitrandir » racontais-je

« Gollum… » quand il répondit, des éclairs semblèrent traverser ses pupilles.

« Quel sera le porteur de l'anneau, Melindil ? » demanda le seigneur Elrond

« Je ne le crois pas encore naît, mais il se nommera Frodon, Frodon Saké. Il se fera adopter par son oncle, Bilbon Saké et se dernier lui lèguera l'anneau, le soir de son cent onzième qui sera également le trente troisième anniversaire de Frodon. C'est également ce soir là que vous poserez des questions sur l'anneau et que vous chercherais à vérifier si vos doutes sont justifié ou s'ils ne le sont pas. Et il se révèlera qu'ils l'étaient et vous ne le découvrirez qu'une dizaine d'années après. La situation de Frodon sera alors extrêmement délicate et vous aurez à vous séparer de lui pour contrer les armées du Mordor et celle de l'Isengard… »

« Vous devez faire erreur l'Isengard est sous l'autorité de Saroumane le blanc un magicien qui possède une grande sagesse… » s'indigna Gandalf

« Il trahira, le pouvoir de l'anneau le corrompra. Il s'appropriera les pierres de visions perdus et Sauron lui communiquera ses directives au moyen du Palentir. Il érigera une armée d'Uruk hai à l'image de celle de Sauron » contais-je avec tristesse

Voyant qu'ils se taisaient je poursuivis

« Sauron est en train de reformer son armée, vous combattrez les mêmes ennemis que jadis » annonçais-je en regardant dans les yeux le seigneur Elrond.

« Vous tenez le destin de la Terre du milieu entre vos mains. Trouvez Gollum. Empêchez-le de s'approcher de l'ennemi. Si vous échouez, Sauron apprendra où se trouve son anneau et les neufs prendront l'apparence de cavaliers noir et se lanceront à sa poursuite… » ma voix mourut dans un frisson d'effroi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je brandis la pierre qui oscillait doucement au bout de la chaîne sous le nez de Raphaël.

« Ce que tu vois là est la plus puissante des pierres de visions perdu, la Maërghil. » commençais-je

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » répondit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche à se rappeler quelque chose d'important qu'il aurait oublié

« Maërghil est un artefact très puissant et dont on ne sait que peu de chose. Je ne connais qu'une partie de son histoire, je vais te la résumer. Maërghil est une essence pure. Les nains de la Moria l'on découverte il y a plusieurs milliers d'année de cela. Elle fut trouvée et ramenés des profondeurs en même temps que sa jumelle, Ethernaël. Leurs essences étaient pure, elles ne faisaient qu'une. Plus tard, elles furent séparées. L'équilibre de notre monde fut brisé. On distingue quatre parties de la pierre initiale. Maërghil est incomplète. » racontais-je avec gravité

« A quoi ressemblait-elle, la pierre, au départ ? » me demanda-t-il intrigué et intéressé

« Je vais te la dessiner » répondis-je

Raphaël se pencha dangereusement au dessus de moi, s'empara d'un étrange parchemin d'une blancheur surprenant, se saisit d'un drôle d'objet, un peu plus court qu'une plume, me tendis les deux objets et attendit patiemment. J'attendis un moment et voyant que je ne faisais rien il me demanda avec impatience.

« Tu peux commencer, s'il te plaît »

« Mais, tu ne me donne pas d'encrier ? » demandais-je étonné et confuse.

Il fit un drôle de grimace avant de se m'être à rire.

«Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ? » demandais-je à nouveau de plus en plus perdue

« Pas besoin d'encre, il y en a déjà dedans » réussit-il à dire une fois son fou rire calmé

Je me mis donc au travail. Une fois que j'eus terminé, il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et un cocktail de phéromone vint me chatouiller le nez. Etrangement je trouvais son odeur apaisante.

« C'est le symbole du yin et du yang ! » s'exclama-il s'emparant de la feuille

« La pierre blanche qui contient la pierre noire est Maërghil, c'est cette dernière pierre que nous avons. Elle a le pouvoir de lier les âmes pures et de les transporter d'une dimension à l'autre » l'informais-je ne sachant à quoi il faisait référence en parlant de yin et yang

« Alors, c'est pour cela que Shannon n'est plus dans son corps et que tu es dans le sien ? » me demanda-t-il l'air septique

« C'est très possible en effet, je ne sais pas si Maërghil peut transporter les âmes étant incomplète. Il est aussi possible que son autre partie soit resté en possession de Shannon. Mais dans tout les cas, je ne sais pas comment Shannon aurais réussit à la faire fonctionner quand bien même elle connaissait ses propriétés. Il faut posséder un grand pouvoir pour utiliser ces pierres. » répondis-je pensive

« Qui pourrait posséder ce pouvoir ? Et qui possède Ethernaël ? Peut être pourrions nous l'utiliser pour ramener Shannon et te renvoyer chez toi, non ? » me questionna-t-il avec enthousiasme

« Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle prouesse, le détenteur d'Ethernaël : le seigneur ténébreux du Mordor, Sauron. » annonçais-je sombrement avec fatalité

« …Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose?» demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité tant il m'avait parut soucieux.

« J'ai une hypothèse à se sujet et elle risque de ne pas te plaire. D'abord je vais te faire part de mes réflexions, la partie de Maërghil que nous possédons ne peut être transportée par elle-même mais détient le pouvoir de transporter les âmes, l'autre ne peut être transportée que par l'intermédiaire d'un corps puisque il a la consistance d'une âme. Deux choses sont alors probables pour Shannon. La première est que l'âme de Shannon est en fait une partie de Maërghil. La deuxième est que son âme cohabite avec cette deuxième partie. Mais dans les deux cas, je doute que Shannon ne survive à sa rencontre avec Ethernaël si elle survenait. Ensuite, la partie blanche que nous possédons ne peut être transportée que par un corps et celle que possède Shannon peut transporter les corps. De ce fait, il m'est théoriquement possible de rentrer chez moi si Shannon parvient à utiliser son pouvoir mais je ne retrouverais sans doute pas mon corps. Deuxièmement, et, c'est en grande partie d'où je tire ma première hypothèse, Ethernaël est Sauron. Tout du moins, une partie de son âme sans corps. La partie d'Ethernaël dont je parle lie les âmes noires et possède le pouvoir de les transporter sans qu'elles n'aient besoin d'un corps. L'autre partie, elle aussi en possession de Sauron lui donne le pouvoir de contrôler les corps sans âmes. Pour finir, je pense que Sauron veut obtenir Maërghil mais il ne peut pas le faire s'il n'arrive pas à obtenir la partie de Shannon. En attendant, nous sommes coincés ici et peut être en plus grand danger que si nous étions n'importe où en Terre du Millieu... » lui racontais-je le plus simplement que je pus. J'étais vraiment peiné pour Shannon mais je devais le préparer au pire, et je devais me prparer au pire pour assumer la responsabilité de Maërghil et la sienne.

« A cause des âmes noires que peut contrôler Sauron… » terminais-je

« Les Nazguls venir ici, et ce, jusqu'a ce qu'ils parviennent à retrouver Maërghil et à la rapporter à leur maître. » annonça-t-elle avec une effroyable fatalité

« N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen pour hâter Notre départ ? » demanda-t-il sans doute inquiet et frustré par notre impuissance.

« Notre départ ? Mais… » commençais-je prête à protester

« Je veux retrouver Shannon ! » répliqua-t-il vivement avec nervosité

« Bien » lui cédais-je en un soupir « Je vais fouiller la bibliothèque de Shannon peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant. » continuais-je avec l'intention de jetter un œil au journal intime de Shannon

« Je vais t'aider » proposa-t-il avec galanterie

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait… » répondis-je pour l'en dissuader

« Mais… » essaya-t-il de discuter

« Je te promet que je t'appellerais si je trouve quelque chose. » ajoutais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il céda et passa le pas de la porte l'air défait et sombre.

« On va y arriver » ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter pour le rassurer et je le regrettais aussitôt, c'est pourquoi une fois seule je me mis immédiatement au travail pour que mes mots ne reste pas que des mots.

Je saisis une fois de plus le livre caché dans la bibliothèque et m'installais confortablement au pupitre de Shannon et débutais ma lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Plus deux heures déjà c'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais quitté le magicien et le seigneur Elrond. Ils débattaient entre eux de la véracité ou non de mes paroles et des mesures à entreprendre si mes dires étaient exacts. J'arpentais depuis la citée des elfes avec nervosité quand j'aperçus Legolas à l'angle d'une maison-arbre. Je voulus faire demi-tour sur le champ mais il s'aperçu de ma présence. Je ne me sentais pas tellement à l'aise en sa présence. Il était le seul à voir au-delà du corps de Melindil, l'humaine que je suis. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. Sa présence me troublait au plus haut point, en particulier lorsque nous étions seul tout les deux. Il s'avança vers moi.

« Tout va bien, Melindil ? » me demanda-t-il en me transperçant de ses pupilles sombres.

Je ne sus trop quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir car il s'en apercevrait certainement. Mais je ne savais pas trop comment il réagirait à mon histoire si je la lui racontais. Je ne pus donc m'y résoudre donc je fis un compromis entre les deux.

« Non mais mon état ne sera sans doute que passager. » lui répondis-je en le rassurant d'un pauvre sourire plein d'inquiétude.

« Votre monde vous manque ? » me demanda-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon monde qui me manque mais plutôt mes proches… » avouais-je à la fois rassurée et mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Sont-ils nombreux ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Non, pas vraiment je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir retrouver mes parents… et Raphaël… » ajoutais-je après une courte hésitation plongée dans mes souvenirs de lui.

« Qui est-il ? Votre ami ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Oui. Il était mon seul ami, là bas. » répondis-je

« Vous souhaitez qu'ils fussent parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit-il avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix me sembla-t-il.

« Oui je le souhaite de tout mon cœur… Ils me manquent tellement tous… J'ai vraiment peur de ne plus jamais les revoir. » avouais-je le cœur serré

Je me trouvais mal tout à coup. Mon cœur se mit à battre très vite dans ma poitrine et ma vision devins floue avant de s'estomper brutalement.

« Shannon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler alors écoute moi bien sans m'interrompre » entendis-je comme si la voix émanait de mon corps ou comme si elle faisait échos à l'intérieur de moi.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demandais-je et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas parlé à voix haute.

« Melindil. Nous sommes en résonnance grâce à nos corps. J'ai provoqués sciemment notre état car nous devons être en accord pour rejoindre mon monde, à défaut que nous puissions retrouver nos corps respectifs. » m'expliqua-t-elle

« Es-tu avec mes parents ? Comment vont-ils ? » demandais-je précipitamment inquiète

« Je suis avec eux, en effet, et avec Raphaël. Ils vont bien tout les trois. Ils veulent te rejoindre. » m'annonça-t-elle

« Raphaël, aussi ? » demandais-je surprise

« Oui, lui aussi » répondit-elle.

Soudain, elle apparut devant moi, dans mon corps. Elle me tendit la main. Je lui tendis la main moi aussi je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne parte pas encore. Elle laissa glisser un objet rond, dur presque tiède dans ma main qui devint presque brûlant à mon contact. Elle m'empêcha de le lâcher et me sourit pour me rassurer avant de disparaître dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

Je rouvris les yeux le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique mais plus beau encore était le visage de Legolas même inquiet. Je le dévisageais sans rien dire et ça ne semblais pas le déranger plus que cela. Quand à moi je pouvais soutenir une attention aussi détailler plus de quelque seconde sous peine de devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je tentais donc de me relever mais une grande fatigue me tenaillait et chaque muscle de mon corps me semblait douloureux. Je vacillais violement alors que ma tête tournais comme si j'étais prise de vertiges. Legolas me ceignit de ces bras au niveau de ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber et me força à m'asseoir. Après quelques respirations profondes enseignées par lui je parvins à retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Je dépliais les doigts de ma main qui formait un poing serré depuis que la connexion avec l'esprit de Melindil se fut rompue. J'y découvris une pierre blanche qui était loin de m'être inconnue. Legolas s'assit en face de moi et je lui racontais tout. Non sans jeter fréquemment un œil sur la pierre qui reposait au creux de ma paume. La pierre me semblait posséder une dimension différente. Bien évidement son apparence était la même mais je ressentais sa présence d'une toute autre façon au creux de ma main. J'allais préciser ce détail à Legolas lorsque surgirent les deux sages, Elrond et Mithrandir à l'angle de la maison arbre.

Une tout autre inquiétude s'imposa alors à moi alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans notre direction.

« Je me met en route, immédiatement, je pars en terre de Dùn. Je connais une personne fiable qui sera retrouver Gollum plus vite que je n'en serais capable. » me dit le magicien

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier du Gondor descendant d'une grande lignée de roi. » murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Tout allait si vite, trop vite.

« C'est exact. » concéda le magicien gris surpris une fois de plus par mon savoir.

Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer son choix on peu plus judicieux. Elrond pris alors la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » me demanda Elrond en désignant la pierre toujours niché au creux de ma paume.

« A vrai dire je me le demande moi-même… » soupirais je en réitérant une fois de plus le récit de ma rencontre avec Melindil et posais la pierre dans la main qu'il me tendait.

« Mais c'est… » murmura-t-il alors qu'il examinait la pierre.

« … Maërghil » termina Gandalf qui c'était rapproché pour observer l'objet de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'est Maërghil ? » demandais-je intrigué et comme ils ne me répondaient pas je leur annonçais « Cette pierre est un cadeau que m'ont fais mes parents à ma naissance…»

Les deux elfes et le magicien s'échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter leurs attentions sur moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le journal de Shannon était d'une nature particulière. Ecrit en elfique à ma plus grande joie. Sa calligraphie était très correcte et son style très agréable. Le journal contenait tout ce qui l'intriguait, tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment chez ses semblable, ses interrogations sur ce monde, sur sa vie, puis vers la fin le comportement de Raphaël, sa trahison, sa peine d'avoir été trahit par lui et enfin son souhait de quitter la Terre pour la terre du milieu. Je me trouvais à la fois peiné pour Shannon, compréhensive sur ses interrogations et déroutée par l'écart entre ce que faisait Raphaël pour elle et ce que Shannon avait écrit sur lui dans son journal à la fin de ma lecture. Par contre s'il n'était pas indispensable de lui faire part de cela, les évènements récents devaient lui être dévoilés.

Je rejoignis Raphaël dans sa chambre.

« … Je refermais le journal quand j'ai vu un dessin sur la troisième de couverture. Il prenait presque l'intégralité de la page et réveillais quelque chose d'inexprimable au plus profond de moi une sensation plus qu'un sentiment. Je sentis un blocage lorsque je cherchais à accéder à mon souvenir par les voix habituelles de l'esprit. Je décidais donc de remonter le court de mes souvenirs pour qu'il se révèle à moi et j'y suis parvenu. J'ai immédiatement su ce que je devais faire… » contais-je a Raphaël.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait ? » me demanda-t-il voyant que je ne poursuivais pas mes explications.

« Je lui ai donné la pierre » répondis-je

« Mais comment ? » me questionna-t-il à nouveau

« En synchronisant nos esprits grâce à la pierre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant.» conclue-je fièrement

« Nous devons en parler à ses parents…» lâcha Raphaël tout à coup.

« Si nous parviendrons surement à nous y rendre, il n'est par contre pas certain que l'on trouve un moyen pour que vous reveniez ici… » annonçais-je avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Je pense qu'ils préfèreront être auprès de leur fille quitte à devoir définitivement quitter leur monde. Il faut que nous leur expliquions la situation.» décida-t-il.

« Bien, faisons cela » acquiesçais-je sans grand enthousiasme.

Nous trouvâmes les parents de Shannon dans le salon ils murmuraient tout bas entre eux et la mère de Shannon sanglotais. Même si je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques heures cela me fit mal au cœur de les voir ainsi. Je leur racontais du mieux que je pus tout ce que je savais des pierres puis abordais le thème de notre départ à Raphaël et moi. Les parents de Shannon s'échangèrent un bref mais intense regard.

« Nous partirons avec vous » annonça John en tenant les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

« Nous ne savons pas si nous trouverons un moyen pour vous ramener ici… » les mis-je en garde

« Peu importe, Shannon est notre fille, elle nous manque nous avons besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de nous, nous viendrons. » répliqua John

« Préparons nous au départ dans ce cas. » proposais-je donc

J'étais heureuse au fond de moi-même qu'ils aient décidés de partir pour la Terre du milieu. Les parents de Shannon étaient des gens bien, très gentils et ils méritaient de revoir leur fille. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le salon silencieusement pour se préparer au départ.

« Raphaël, je ne doute pas de ta motivation et je ne m'opposerais pas si tu souhaites venir néanmoins, il semblerait que Shannon est quelques grief à ton égard. Lui aurais-tu causé un tord quelconque sciemment, ou inconsciemment peu être ? Car d'après son journal il semblerait qu'elle se soit sentie trahit par toi. » lui dis-je

« Je… écoute… c'est un malentendu, je ne l'ai jamais trahis. » répondit-il perturbé

« Peu importe pour l'instant. Tu es prévenu. » le coupais-je

« …Merci » finit-il par lâcher après un moment dans un souffle.

« Allons nous préparer, les Nazguls… eux seront prêt quand ils reviendront autant qu'il en soit de même pour nous. »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il l'air déterminé

Il fut question de beaucoup de chose cette journée là mais surtout d'armes, de stratégie pour échapper aux Nazguls ou pour s'en défendre. Les parents de Shannon furent attentifs et réceptifs à mes conseils et à mes instructions y apportant même des améliorations qui me furent tout à fait étrangère parce qu'en rapport avec la technologie de ce monde. Raphaël les appuya dans leur idées et pris le temps de m'expliquer les avantages que pouvais nous procurer plusieurs instruments face aux spectres maudits. Nous quittâmes ensuite tous la maison, moi et Raphaël pour allez chercher ses affaire et quelque autre objets utiles et les parents de Shannon pour acheter les instruments de défense de leurs pensés.

Je ne parvenais décidément pas à me faire à se moyen de transport, trop bruyant et à l'odeur étrange. Raphaël conduisait bien mais vite, je n'y avais pas trop prêté attention la dernière fois, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Surtout parce que cela me rappelais un souvenir plutôt récent et embarrassant. Raphaël quand à lui était concentré sur sa conduite, calme et vigilant. Nous arrivâmes sans encombre chez lui. Il m'invita à me mettre à l'aise pendant qu'il faisait ses préparatifs. Il rassembla avec un souci d'ordre et d'efficience ses effets. J'en profitais pour examiner de plus près sa demeure, mon regard fut attiré par deux dessins très réalistes encadrés. Sur l'une l'on pouvait voir un jeune couple serrant dans ses bras un bébé âgé de quelques mois à peine, sur l'autre Shannon et Raphaël posaient l'un près de l'autre. Raphaël souriait aux anges, heureux, Shannon elle lui offrait un sourire timide mais ses yeux semblaient briller. J'en eus un léger pincement au cœur, ils auraient formé un jolie couple. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais.

« Ils sont très réaliste vos portraits. » dis-je alors que je croisais les yeux de Raphaël

« Ce sont des photos, personne n'en est l'auteur on les obtient grâce à un de nos appareils.» me répondit-il le sourire au bord des lèvres alors que j'exprimais mon étonnement.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je au bout d'un moment tout en désignant le couple et le bébé.

« Moi et mes parents. Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais trois ans, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé. Je n'ai plus de souvenir d'eux mais j'aime cette photo d'eux… » me répondit-il doucement les yeux rivés sur l'image.

« Tu devrais les prendre » dis-je soudain alors que le silence s'installait entre nous

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

Il m'offrit un sourire embarrassé et se saisit des deux cadres qu'il rangea dans son sac.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture dans un silence serein. Nous nous installâmes dans l'habitacle. Raphaël démarra pendant que je m'escrimais à enfiler ma ceinture.

« Bordel ! » l'expression de Raphaël c'était changé en affolement alors qu'il regardait la route lorsque je les aperçus.

La même expression horrifiée se peignit sur mes traits. Le hurlement que je ne pus retenir fit réagir Raphaël qui enclencha la marche arrière précipitament.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Elle serrait la pierre fortement dans sa main, le visage tendu par la concentration. Soudain elle se relâcha et soupira de dépit.

« Toujours pas de changement, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je d'une voix tendue.

J'étais nerveux en sa présence depuis qu'elle c'était réveillé mais je le lui cachais et m'obligeait à rester calme quoiqu'il arrive. Elle sursauta vivement et fis volte face me retrouvant presque nez à nez avec moi.

« Legolas ! Mais que… » s'éxclama-t-elle

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment pour rétablir une distance plus correcte entre nos deux corps. Elle aussi était si nerveuse en ma présence, elle aussi, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner de temps en temps. Il est vrai, également, qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul avec elle un évènement étrange survenait.

« En effet, c'est un peu comme si quelque chose en moi se refusait à entrer en contact avec elle, je crois bien. Comme si un blocage subsistait.» me répondit-elle gravement en désignant la pierre encore éprouvée par ma soudaine apparition.

« En avez-vous parlé au Seigneur Elrond ? » demandais-je avec sérieux.

« Oui bien sur… » répondit-elle avec une hésitation, comme si elle voulait s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

« Il c'est passé quelque chose ? » demandais-je encore, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Je ne sais pas… Nous avons fait une petite expérience avec la pierre, depuis le Seigneur Elrond ne m'a pas reparlé. Il se trouvait en grande conversation avec Mithrandir peu de temps après cela. » me confia-t-elle

« De quoi s'agissait-il comme expérience ? » la questionnais-je à nouveau

Bien que la question apparut commune elle s'emblait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai accepté que Seigneur Elrond entre en contact avec mon esprit pour qu'il parvienne à retrouver la source du blocage. Une idée qu'il m'a soumit après qu'il ce soit entretenu avec la Dame Galadriel de Lothlorien depuis lors, il est en proie à un trouble dont la nature m'est inconnu. Je ne l'ai pas revue en tête à tête depuis notre séance, seulement aperçu de loin une fois ou je me trouvais en compagnie d'Arwen. » m'avoua-t-elle

Gandalf que j'avais entendu puis vu avancer dans notre direction pendant qu'elle me répondait, prit la parole à son tour pour s'adresser à elle.

« Et à juste titre mon enfant. Le Seigneur d'Imaldris est en proie à un grand bouleversement dut à la découverte de la nature de votre âme et le dire secoué par sa découverte sur celle-ci s'avèrerait être un euphémisme comparé à son sentiment actuel sur le sujet. Je le crois en pleine reconsidération de la véritable raison de votre arrivée parmi nous. Ses révélation ne m'ont pas laissé indifférents, sachez le. Je peine moi même encore croire en leur exactitude pourtant plus que probable d'après la teneur de ses arguments. » conta Mithrandir l'air songeur.

Mithrandir me renvoya un regard emplit de gravité dont je ne parvins à saisir le sens avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Melindil

« Vous voyagerez jusqu'en Lothlorien ou la Dame des bois d'or vous aidera à communier avec votre vrai nature par l'intermédiaire des Valars. Si tel est leur volonté et si tel est là votre souhait. Bien entendu, vous pouvez refuser cette requête, car les changements qui surviendront en vous pourrait être d'une telle profondeur qu'ils pourraient bouleverser jusqu'à vos souvenirs, vos sentiments ou encore votre personnalité actuelle. Mon conseil est le suivant, jeune demoiselle, n'accepter que si vous êtes prête à prendre cette décision en ayant connaissance des risques que vous encourez. Cependant, dans le cas contraire, si vous refusiez cette proposition, vous ne parviendrez pas à ramenez auprès de vous ceux qui vous sont cher ainsi que Melindil qui restera prisonnière de votre monde après sa mort et ne pourra alors jamais revenir à son père. » Enonça-t-il la mine grave les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans une réflexion profonde.

« Est-ce si terrible que cela, n'y a-t-il pas un d'autre moyen ? » demandais-je de manière solennelle.

« Je crains que non, il n'y en a pas d'autre. Illadir à été mit au courant. Il respectera ta décision, quel qu'elle soit. Tu es libre de choisir ce que tu penses être juste. » Annonça Gandalf à Melindil

« Mais c'est dangereux, rien ne prouve qu'elle y parviendra, elle pourrait ne pas y survivre ! » m'énervais-je soudain

« Oui, c'est exact. C'est pour cette raison que nous la laissons choisir et que nous respecterons sa décision quel qu'en soit les conséquences. » me rétorqua le mage gris avec gravité.

« La pierre est en ma possession à présent, ils ne sont pas en danger immédiat dans mon monde, n'est-ce pas? Les Nazguls ne croient-ils pas m'avoir tuée? » demanda-t-elle septique les yeux rivés sur l'artefact.

« Rien n'est moins sûr. Si Sauron sait que tu lui as échappé, il enverra ses serviteurs te retrouver, ils te poursuivront sans relâche jusqu'à ce que leur tâche soit accomplie. » répondit Gandalf

Elrond et Iladir survinrent à leur tour à leur côté.

« Les Nazguls sont à t'a recherche mais le seigneur noir possède nombres de serviteurs moins puissant que les neufs mais tout aussi corrompu par le pouvoir, des âmes sombres perdues qui ont été attiré par le pouvoir de leur maître. Des démons inférieurs ou des âmes damnés, qui le serve pour s'attirer ses faveurs et obtenir plus de puissance. Ils sont ses yeux là ou son regard ne peut porter. Et s'il ne tente pas de les attaquer, ils le préviendront, et les neufs se mettront immédiatement en marche pour les tuer. » Expliqua Elrond au côté duquel se tenait Illadir.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. J'accepte. » concéda-t-elle finalement le visage emprunt de gravité

Je restais un moment silencieux plongé dans mes pensées. Je ne souhaitais pas la voir partir maintenant.

« Si vous le permettez seigneur, je souhaiterais participer au voyage jusqu'à la demeure de la Dame de la Lorien, en tant qu'ambassadeur de mon père. » annonçais-je au seigneur Elrond

« Si tel est votre souhait prince. Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan souhaite également rendre visite à leur parente et seront du voyage. J'ai fais mander Glorfindel, il à accepté de prendre la tête d'une escouade pour vous mener jusqu'à la Lorien tous sain et sauf.»

Je croisais le regard de Melindil, il brillait de joie un sourire épanouie ornait ses lèvres. La curiosité me piqua, laquelle de ces nouvelles la mettait dans une telle joie ?

« Est-ce l'annonce de ma présence qui te met dans un tel état d'euphorie, Melindil. » la taquinais-je

Elle me lança un regard d'incompréhension du haut de son petit nuage.

« Mais non, pas du tout, je vais rencontrer Glorfindel ! » ria-t-elle aux anges, des étoiles dans les yeux

Je me sentis rougir de désarrois. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu qu'elle semblait déjà en avoir oublié tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Les rires des seigneurs elfes et du mage gris retentirent autour de nous. Je m'enfermais dans un silence froissé sous les yeux étonnés de Melindil qui se demandais sûrement à quoi était dut mon air pincé et l'éclat soudain des vieux sages immortels.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

« Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce truc, Bordel ! » S'époumona Raphaël une fois remit du choc, le volant crispé entre les doigts, les mâchoires serrés en conduisant avec raideur la voiture lancée à pleine vitesse sur la route.

« Une âme damnée de Sauron, un hó, un esprit des ombres.» répondis-je entre mes dents, tendu.

« Que peut-on faire contre ces Un'ho ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Est-ce que les parents de Shannon sont en danger ? » demanda-t-il succinctement après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

« Pas Un'ho, mais hó, et oui, il possède beaucoup de ces serviteurs. Ils sont très sensibles à la magie, en particulier aux magies des âmes. Je ne pense pas que les parents de Shannon soit en danger là où ils se trouvent mais les ombres ont dut repérer la maison, Maërgil y était encore il y a peu, la magie laisse des traces, nous ne devons pas y retourner.» expliquais-je avec une certaine impatience.

« Ok, très bien. Téléphone-leur pour les prévenir. Je dois trouver un hôtel. » m'ordonna-t-il en me mettant entre les mains un drôle d'objet noir.

Je l'examinais attentivement en le retournant entre mes doigts lorsque j'entendis Raphaël pouffer de rire. Je lui jetais un œil intriguée et il partit instantanément dans un fou rire.

« Ex… Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié.» expliqua-t-il difficilement les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'en crus pas un mot.

« Boude pas, je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est cet air intrigué qui me l'a rappelé. Tu avais le même la fois ou tu m'as demandé de l'encre pour le stylo et que je t'ai répondu que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Shannon ne faisait jamais cette tête là en levant haut un sourcil, c'est hilarant. » me taquina-t-il une fois plus ou moins remit.

Il me donna des instructions pour contacter les parents de Shannon, ce que je parviens à faire assez rapidement. Ils nous donnèrent l'adresse d'un hôtel à quelques lieux d'ici et que je transmis à Raphaël où ils nous rejoindraient après avoir finit leurs emplettes.

Je dois avouer que c'est assez pratique comme moyen de communication à distance même si rien ne pourrait égaler le don des Valar de la Dame de la Lorien.

L'hôtel en question était une grande maison réaménagée en chambres d'hôtes. Une femme assez âgée se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle nous sourit de toutes ses dents pour nous accueillir.

« Vous avez de la chance jeune homme il ne me reste que deux chambres avec des lits double de libre, est-ce cela vous convient ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« Hum… Eh bien c'est que… » hésita Raphaël apparemment dans l'indécision.

« Nous les prenons. » le coupais-je d'une voix ferme en lui écrasant le pied assez durement pour le faire taire.

La dame nous mena jusqu'au chambres en question et nous remit les clefs. Une fois seule avec Raphaël dans la dernière que la dame nous avait montré il explosa.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Nous aurions put trouver un autre hôtel dans les environs. Nous somme quatre, un couple et nous deux ! » s'exclama-t-il furieux

« Nous ne devons pas prendre de risques inutiles en nous baladant à découvert et les parents de Shannon savent où nous retrouver. » lui expliquais-je avec diplomatie.

« Bien, je te l'accorde. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je ne dors pas par terre. » râla-t-il.

Ce détail m'avait comme qui dirait échappé. Je rougis furieusement à cette idée.

« Gentleman! » persiflais-je avec ironie pour dissimuler ma gêne.

« Tyran ! » répliqua-t-il vexé.

« Malappris ! » sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Prétentieuse ! » conclut-il avec un sourire troublant.

« Je crois que s'en est assez ! Je vais me rafraîchir ! » annonçais-je incommodée par notre dispute.

« Bien. » répondit-il avec une moue offusquée comme s'il s'agissait là d'une attaque personnelle.

« Bien !» terminais-je en claquant la porte de la salle d'eau.

Au moment même ou je regrettais de mettre emporté et ou je m'apprêter à reprendre la parole pour m'excuser, je l'entendis sortir de la chambre avec brusquerie. J'eus un soupir résignée avant d'entreprendre ce que je venais d'annoncer après m'être promis de m'excuser en temps voulut.

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle d'eau Raphaël se trouvait en plein débat avec les parents de Shannon.

« Nous avons trouvés tout se que nous cherchions mais que pouvons faire contre ces hó ? » demanda le père de Shannon.

« Rien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux. Ils sont immatériels, ce ne sont que des ombres, des esprits sensibles à la magie. Ils sont un problème, à l'heure ou nous parlons, mais pas une menace directe. Par contre, si l'un d'entre eux nous repérait avec l'emprunte magique de Maërgil, les Nazgùl accourraient immédiatement et il en serrait finit de nous, ou presque. » les prévins-je avec la gravité dut à la situation en retrouvant le sérieux du à notre situation.

La discussion n'en resta pas là et reste de la journée passa entre les stratégies de défense pouvant être mis en place contre les Nazgùl et le moyen de leur échapper, à la traque des hó, le tout suivant les caractéristiques propres des deux types d'être à la solde de Sauron. Le tout fut suivit par les différentes explications des humains sur la manipulation des armes qu'ils avaient rapportés et leur utilité probable sur les Nazgùl après un repas bien mérité. Il était tard lorsque le couple rejoignit leur chambre nous laissant Raphaël et moi dans un silence des plus embarrassé et dans une atmosphère des plus embarrassantes.

« Tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux… » céda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Non, je m'en voudrais de te laisser dormir par terre. Tu prends le lit. » refusais-je catégoriquement.

« Hors de question, je ne suis pas un malappris ! » persifla-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Je m'excuse. » dis-je doucement pour corriger la maladresse de notre dispute du matin.

Il soupira exagérément avant d'accepter mon excuse de bon coeur.

« Je dors à droite. Il est certainement assez grand pour que nous y dormions sans nous coller l'un à l'autre. » murmura-t-il un peu gêné.

Je fis une grimace outrée à laquelle il répondit avant que je lui fasse un petit sourire de remerciement. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'étendre sur le lit tout habillé après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussure et chaussettes. Je fis de même avec une pointe d'amusement quand à notre situation et me glissait sous les couvertures après qu'il eut fait de même. Le lit était en effet bien assez grand pour que nous y dormions assez loin l'un de l'autre sans être gêné par sa présence.

« Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi. » murmurais-je tout bas au bout d'un long moment alors que le sommeil s'obstinait à me fuir.

« Tout ira bien. Shannon trouvera un moyen de nous faire venir, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir réussit à le faire, je la connais. » me répondis-t-il à demi somnolent.

« J'ai peur. » avouais-je après un instant d'hésitation.

Je me sentais d'humeur à me confier à lui bizarrement malgré notre petite dispute qui nous avait malgré nous rapproché un peu plus.

« De quoi as-tu peur, des Nazgùls ? » demanda-t-il un peu étonné en s'étirant pour se tenir éveillé.

« Non. Enfin si, un peu. Mais j'ai surtout peur de la réaction des gens que j'aime, de la réaction qu'aura mon père en particulier, lorsqu'il me verra dans ce corps mortel. » expliquais-je dans un souffle.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que tu retrouves ton corps d'origine ? » demanda Raphaël perplexe.

« J'y ais bien réfléchis et tout compte fait, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. » annonçais-je avec hésitation en cherchant mes mots.

« Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas, explique toi. Shannon l'a bien fait une fois pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas recommencer ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus confus.

« Parce que… Parce que je pense que nous étions toute les deux mortes lorsque cela c'est produit… » avouais-je finalement.

Raphaël l'air parfaitement réveillé à présent resta interdit à l'entente de mes derniers mots.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

De puis que j'avais appris que Glorfindel nous emmènerais jusqu'à la Lorien une douce impatience me tiraillait l'esprit. Glorfindel le tueur de Balrog. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'il accepte que nous échangions quelques mots et peut être même qu'il me fasse lui-même le récit d'exploits dont je n'avais pas conaissance.

Il serait tellement extatique, tellement jouissif, de rencontrer un être aussi exceptionnel que j'en trépignais d'impatience. Le Prince de la forêt noire n'en était pas moins intéressant que lui, mais résidait dans les exploits de Glorfindel, tant d'aventure et de courage, qu'il m'était impossible de laisser passer une telle chance.

Le personnage de Glorfindel me tenait à cœur, a un tel point, qu'il en devenait presque une obsession lors de mes lectures. Il était de loin mon personnage favori, et le rencontrer en vrai me mettait dans un tel état d'euphorie quand j'y songeais que j'en oubliais le reste.

Mon changement de comportement correspondit à peu près au changement d'attitude qu'adopta Legolas envers moi. Bien qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne le croise nous ne nous entendions plus trop bien. Son ton lors de nos discutions, toujours très poli et courtois se muait en froid ou glacial, lorsque j'abordais le sujet de Glorfindel. Je devinais assez rapidement, qu'il devait exister une mésentente entre les deux individus et cela me peinait un peu, je dois l'admettre, tout en éveillant ma curiosité. Ainsi, bien vite, je me résolus à l'évincer de nos conversations. J'étais assez curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de leurs relations. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir lu qu'il existait une quelconque inimité entre eux.

Au bout du compte, je me résolue à passer le plus clair de mon temps avec Arwen au détriment de Legolas. Arwen refusait cependant de me révéler quoique se soit à propos d'aucun des deux elfes. Elle m'encourageait a interroger Legolas a se sujet.

Mais, comme je n'aimais pas cette froideur qu'il dégageait lorsque j'avais le malheur de faire la moindre allusion à Glorfindel, je n'osais pas l'interroger.

Vint alors le jour du départ et avec celui-ci, l'arrivée de Glorfindel. Il était plus majestueux que n'importe quelle description littéraire en plus d'être un véritable enchantement pour les yeux.

A partir de cet instant et durant la quasi-totalité que dura notre chevauchée jusqu'au royaume de la Lorien, je ne cessais de parler avec lui jusqu'à en oublier de voir les heures et les jours passer. J'avais tant de chose à lui demander et lui à raconter. Il se montrait si patient et conciliant avec moi que je profitais de sa présence autant de temps que je le pouvais.

Nous n'eûmes pas de soucis majeurs durant notre périple ni de jour ni de nuit. Glorfindel nous guidait au travers des ténèbres avec cette lumière qui lui était propre et qui dissuadait les créatures des ombres de s'approcher de sa source. Tous avait confiance en lui et en son jugement et ses directives étaient respectées et souveraines.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans les bois de la Lorien que je m'aperçu un peu honteusement que j'avais délaissé mes amis.

Arwen ne m'en voudrait sans doute pas trop. Je lui avais laissé entrevoir la passion que j'entretenais à propos du légendaire elfe. Quand au Prince de la forêt noire, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas aisément mon comportement envers eux.

Glorfindel avait pris l'habitude de chevaucher près de moi durant notre périple, ainsi je n'eus qu'à me retourner pour lui poser la question qui venait de s'imposer à mon esprit.

- « Bien que se soit assez indiscret de ma part, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions sur des sujets d'ordre plus privés. » avançais-je.

Alors que je prononçais ses mots un cavalier à la blonde chevelure qui chevauchait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant nous tourna la bride dans notre direction. Legolas, car il s'agissait bien de ce dernier, nous envoya un regard furieux et nous dépassa à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'arrière du groupe.

Je le regardais faire sans pouvoir réagir, choquée par un tel comportement de sa part. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien put provoquer une telle réaction chez lui. Le regard qu'il m'avait envoyé me confortait assez dans mon idée qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas si aisément de l'avoir pour ainsi dire complètement occulté sa présence et celle d'Arwen pendant notre voyage.

- « Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?» lâcha Glorfindel.

- « Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je toujours pensive.

Peut-être aurais-je du prendre un peu plus de temps pour faire cracher le morceau à Arwen à propos de ces deux elfes là.

La patience des elfes est légendaire mais mon obstination l'aurait certainement mise à l'épreuve.

- « Que souhaitiez-vous me demander ? » poursuivit Glorfindel.

- « Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Legolas ? » lâchais-je prudemment.

- « Je ne connais pas bien le prince héritier de Mirkwood. Il est encore très jeune et je n'ai que rarement eut l'occasion de m'entretenir avec lui bien qu'il ait toujours été courtois et respectueux envers moi en ces occasions. »dit-il.

- « Je suis désolé si cela vous a parut étrange mais cela fait un moment que je me pose cette question. » me justifiais-je étonnée par sa réponse.

- « Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir posée directement ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Le prince ne me semblait pas disposé à me parler de vous lorsque je vous ai évoqué auprès de lui. » exposais-je.

Je crus déceler un infime frémissement des lèvres de mon interlocuteur à cette réplique.

- « Vous devriez allez lui parler, malgré tout, aussi désagréable que cela vous paraisse. Il est certainement préférable que vous régliez cela entre vous avant d'en subir plus de désagréments qu'un simple regard de colère. » insista-t-il

- « J'espère bien qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. » soupirais-je.

Je me sentais un tantinet mélodramatique d'avoir dit cela.

- « Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne pourra que vous pardonner. Personne ne pourrait en vouloir à une personne aussi charmante que vous l'êtes très longtemps. » dit-il.

Je me sentis rosir de bonheur sous le compliment et le remerciait. J'étais toujours un peu gênée par se genre d'attentions.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à être rejoins par un groupe d'éclaireur d'elfe des bois de la Lorien, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et vêtus des fameuses capes grise des Bois-d'Or.

Nous campâmes ensemble dans la forêt et je ne pus m'empêcher de parler avec nos hôtes lors de notre repas du soir au lieu de courir après Legolas et Arwen pour me faire pardonner mon inconstance auprès d'eux.

Je fis la connaissance de Haldir lequel c'était déplacé spécialement en tant que Capitaine de la Garde pour accueillir la petite fille de la maîtresse des lieux.

Lui aussi mourrait dans un futur plus ou moins lointain si je n'intervenais pas sur le cours des évènements aussi je passais le reste de la soirée après qu'il ait fait les présentations à le couver du regard. Plus je le regardais et je l'écoutais plus ma détermination grandissais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mort d'un tel être se produire se serait tout simplement criminel. Il me faudrait tout tenter pour l'empêcher.

Les Valars m'en soit témoins, je ne le laisserais pas mourir lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, c'est le cœur et l'esprit léger que je m'endormis ce soir là.

Le lendemain, je passais notre dernière journée de notre voyage à chevaucher au côté d'Haldir.

Il me sembla assez rapidement que la sympathie qu'il m'inspirait était partagée. Je passais un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Je le questionnais avec enthousiasme sur la capitale fortifiée des Galadhrim, Caras Galadhon, notre destination.

- « Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprochez, Melindil ? » demanda Haldir soudainement.

- « Pourquoi cette question ? »demandais-je intriguée.

- « Le prince de la forêt noire regarde dans notre direction depuis un bon moment déjà avec un air offensée. Ne lui ayant encore jamais adressé la parole, hormis lors de nos présentations respectives, je doute que son animosité me soit adressé. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce qui lui prends ces dernier temps. Il se comporte de manière assez inexplicable. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose de particulier qui aurait put l'offenser.» l'informais-je.

- « Quand est-ce que cela a commencé d'après vous ? » poursuivit-il en fronçant ses minces sourcils blonds.

- « Il me semble que c'était hier lorsque je parlais avec Glorfidel. Il a fait demi-tour, sans raison, nous a fusillés du regard puis s'en est allé rejoindre l'arrière de la colonne. » expliquais-je.

Haldir resta silencieux, je n'aurais sus dire s'il était perplexe ou s'il comprenait quoi que se soit du comportement de Legolas.

Je me fis la promesse de parler à Legolas lorsque j'aurais un instant de libre.

Mais avant cela j'attendais avec impatience le moment ou je rencontrerais Galadrielle et Celeborn.


End file.
